


Prendre les rênes

by Voracity666



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Être en couple, c'est savoir donner et recevoir. Et ce soir, Seiya a envie de recevoir un peu plus que d'ordinaire, malgré tout les efforts de Hadès !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prendre les rênes

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous vous baladez sur ma page FB, vous êtes au courant que lors de mon épreuve de PSE, j'ai passé plus des 2/3 de l'épreuve à écrire le début de cet OS (je l'ai fini aujourd'hui)
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient à Kurumada
> 
> Merci à pencil case qui m'a aidé o/
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Normalement, Seiya aurait dû avoir l'impression -la sensation, au moins !- d'avoir trahi sa déesse. Mais, est-ce que Saori -Athéna- était réellement sa déesse ?

Sortant de sa contemplation du plafond -une représentation du ciel étoilé- le chevalier sourit en direction du corps à ses côtés. Sa peau blanche tranchait nettement avec les draps dans lesquels ils étaient alanguis.

Se sentant d'humeur tendre, Seiya se blottit contre son amant en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il faut dire que la nuit précédente avait été pleine de surprise et pour des plus éreintantes !

Il gloussa lorsque les bras fins l'enserrèrent en une étreinte puissante et que la longue chevelure noire vint le chatouiller. Qui aurait cru son amant aussi tendre et, a fortiori, avec un chevalier d'Athéna ?

Pour sûr, Hadès n'en portait pas l'adjectif sur la figure !

-Vas-tu donc cesser de gigoter ? Marmonna le dieu.

Ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, sa voix un peu grognonne -ça bouge, un pégase- ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa mine de petit garçon firent fondre le chevalier divin qui vint réclamer de nombreux baisers qui lui furent accordés avec un enthousiasme modéré.

-Seiya, je suis fatigué, se plaignit-il. J'ai un royaume à faire tourner, demain !

En adolescent hormonal, le chevalier quémandait sans cesse des marques d'affections au grand amusement et la grande fatigue de son compagnon. D'autant plus que ce dernier était un « coup d'enfer » d'après les confessions dudit chevalier, en plus d'avoir été son premier.

Bref, à partir du moment où Hadès et Seiya se rejoignaient dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre (mais généralement celle du dieu), c'était le concours du premier épuisé. Concours auquel le Japonais perdait _rarement_ , survolté qu'il était.

Se redressant en position assise, il fit la moue, tentant de le convaincre d'une autre partie de jambes en l'air. Il y était pour rien, lui, si ses reins le brûlaient dès qu'il voyait le dieu ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'arrangeait pour souvent le croiser...

-Seiya, gémit de nouveau le dieu.

Le chevalier sourit largement, ses mains taquinant la peau sensible sous lui.

-Mais je ne te demande pas de bouger, ronronna-t-il. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça...

Il referma ses lèvres sur le torse dénudé et déjà bien marqué, le taquinant de la langue et des dents, s'amusant à exciter son partenaire qui ne cherchait plus à le dissuader de grand-chose, Pégase étant parfois plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules !

Celui-ci s'était finalement détaché de la peau si douce et s'était redressé, surplombant le corps nu et excité, et contemplait ce dernier avec un air gourmand, sa langue passant plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire et comptait bien le faire.

Depuis le début de leur relation, Hadès avait la main haute sur leur relation et il était plus que temps qu'il prenne ses propres marques et montre qu'il n'y avait pas que lors des combats qu'il pouvait prendre le dessus !

Étant tout les deux déjà nus grâce à leurs ébats précédents, Seiya ne put compter sur un effeuillage dans les règles afin de l'allumer comme il avait déjà pu le subir à son tour. Il ne lui restait donc pas énormément de choix pour éveiller le désir de son compagnon... Mais il fallait assumer sa décision jusqu'au bout !

Il déglutit en croisant le regard intense et un brin moqueur que lui lançait son amant. Ah, finalement, il était intéressé par ce qui allait se passer ? Remarque, le contraire aurait été étonnant...

Allez Seiya, inspire un grand coup, c'est toi qui l'as voulu, après tout, non ? Alors ne te préoccupe pas de ce regard si envoûtant qui te fait bouillir le sang et qui te change les joues en brasier. Mais, de toutes façons, le rouge te va si bien au teint, petit pégase...

Sa tête partit en arrière alors qu'il guidait la verge érigée en lui. Autant pour ne plus croiser ces yeux si dérangeants qu'en réaction à ce cocktail chimique qui prenait place sur sa raison. Il avait beau y être habitué après plusieurs mois de relation, et pourtant...

Sa tête roula, finalement, et le regard ordinairement chocolat avait viré à un grenat plein de promesses.

En effet, cette couleur n'était généralement visible que lors des combats, et uniquement lorsqu'il s'y mettait à fond. Hadès avait été l'un de ses rares adversaires à l'apercevoir. Et il avait une petite idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier au beau milieu de leurs ébats.

Quelque chose comme des courbatures, des cernes et des marques sur tout le corps...

Un coup de rein particulièrement vicieux le sortit de ses pensées, le forçant à revenir sur son amant qui avait un petit sourire en coin, ayant une vague idée de ce qui se tramait sous les longues mèches noires soyeuses. Oh, vraiment ?

Seiya lui tapa sur les mains alors qu'elles venaient s'accrocher à ses hanches, dans le vain espoir de pouvoir mener la danse. Que croyait-il ? Il avait dit qu'il le ferait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas tenir ses promesses ! Et si il lui fallait un rappel à l'ordre, il n'allait pas hésiter longtemps !

Seiya se pencha lentement vers lui, semblant quémander un baiser pour se faire pardonner des gestes précédents, mais Hadès n'eut même pas le temps de frôler ses lèvres qu'il retomba contre le matelas, le souffle coupé par cet autre coup de bassin qui l'avait pris par surprise. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de se reprendre que le chevalier décida d'arrêter de jouer et de passer au niveau supérieur en balançant ses hanches de manière totalement désordonnée tel un débutant, juste pour rendre fou son partenaire qui griffait largement les cuisses musclées qui l'enserraient, tentant à la fois de reprendre le dessus et d'en réclamer plus.

-Saleté, marmonna-t-il difficilement.

Il reçut un baiser sur le front, en réponse, une caresse douce après ce manège brûlant, comme une excuse... ou une nouvelle moquerie ? Sans doute un mélange des deux au vu du regard tendre et du sourire moqueur qu'arborait Seiya, dont les mains avaient glissé dans la longue chevelure, comme à la recherche d'un moyen pour rester calme malgré la chaleur qui ne cessait de grimper, faisant bouillir leurs hormones et vaciller leurs raisons.

Hadès se fit la réflexion que garder les yeux ouverts n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout avec un Pégase bien décidé à lui faire tourner la tête.

Se redressant, le chevalier gardait ses yeux rougeoyants fermement ancrés dans les siens, ses mains frôlant son propre corps en des gestes lents mais appuyés, ses gémissements ô combien érotiques s'échappant de sa bouche pour bien prouver à quel point il recevait du plaisir dans ces simples caresses...

Le regard déjà noir du seigneur des Enfers s'assombrit encore plus et il serra les dents, se rendant compte de l'effet que Seiya avait sur lui. Il en avait déjà conscience, auparavant, évidemment, mais là c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Mais un pire qui avait une odeur fantastique. Une odeur de promesses.

Finalement, qu'importe l'état dans lequel il sera demain, tant pis si il aura du mal à se concentrer ou que des cernes leur mangeront la moitié du visage ! Oui, tant pis pour son standing et son boulot, il avait une libido adolescente à mater, voir à passer sous son joug. On ne se moquait pas impunément du seigneur sombre !

Les mains puissantes profitèrent que leurs consœurs soient occupées pour reprendre le contrôle de ces hanches indisciplinées qui le faisaient presque pleurer de frustration. C'était à son tour de s'amuser, maintenant !

Il inversa leurs positions avec l'aisance de l'habitude, souriant en réponse au regard noir que lui lança Seiya, mécontent de n'avoir pu mener son plan à bien.

-Une autre fois, trésor, je te le promets... murmura-t-il à son oreille.

L'instant d'après, l'atmosphère était plus passionnée et c'était à Seiya de gigoter contre les draps, laissant son corps traduire ce que quelques gémissements ne pouvaient exprimer convenablement, pour le plaisir du dieu qui ne se lassait jamais de le voir aussi vivant ni aussi expressif.

-C'est pas une blague, hein ? Voulut savoir le chevalier.

Il s'était subitement redressé, le souffle court, agrippant les mèches ébènes pour rester en place.

-Je pourrais recommencer, une autre fois, tu mens pas, hein ? Reprit-il.

Hadès cacha le petit sourire tendre qui lui montait au visage, en l'embrassant.

-Autant de fois que tu veux, lui promit-il.


End file.
